Hidden Emotions
by gothic-seahorse
Summary: Romance can save your life but can it drive you so far from the edge?..HH R&R Fluffy,dramatic


-CHAPTER ONE-  
  
-Hidden Emotions-  
  
Sitting by the window, Harry saw everything going on in Privet Drive that week, from tenants getting the paper to kids riding around little whinging. Harry hadn't slept for a week and was only starting to feel the powers of drowsiness creeping over him. He missed his friends and his godfather, and he knew he would never see Sirius again. He didn't want to be at the Dorsey's house any longer even though his Aunt had softened a bit towards him. It was that summer he had gotten quite close to Hermione, closer than he had ever been with anybody even Ron. He didn't know what he was feeling for Hermione but it was strong VERY strong  
  
Dear Harry, I would really love to see you, I miss you incredibly and I really need to talk to you. You mean so much to me and Ron and I need you not to do anything irrational. I was wondering whether or not you would like to come over to my place and meet my parents and stay with us? I hope you can. So contact me and let me know. Love Hermione.  
  
P.S I will be able to pick you up from your house. Lots of love. Hermione.  
  
"Yes that is good" said Hermione. She breathed out a puff of exasperated breath. Why couldn't she get Harry out of her head, being the logical one she could tell that she was in love with Harry but whether she would pursue it was the question?  
  
Dear Hermione, Of course I will come to your house. I miss you to and won't do anything irrational. I want to thank you for being there for me while I have had to deal with "Snuffles" death. You mean so much to me as well. Pick me up on Saturday morning if that's ok. Love Harry.  
  
Harry wrote. "Perfect" He announced as he attached it to Hedwig's leg.  
  
Hermione was leaping with joy. She had to get ready it was six on Saturday morning and she hadn't gotten ready. She went to her wardrobe and took out a peach coloured boob tube and a mini denim skirt. She put them on an took out her Hair lotion and smoothed it over her hair it sizzled for a second then stopped and transformed her hair, it was now longer smoother and dead straight. She pulled out a colour changer pencil, pointed her wand at it and said black it turned black and she softly stroked it through her hair several times then she changed it to pink and did the same. She strapped up her sandals, and by the time she had done all this it was nine o clock and time to go. Her father drove her down to the bus stop, and saw her on her way. "Little whinging please." Hermione asked "1 pound" said the driver. She paid the man and got on the bus. It was a very uneventful trip from then on.  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was finally going to meet Hermione's family. His stuff was downstairs and he was ready to leave. He went downstairs and waited outside.  
  
"Little Whinging!" cried a voice. Hermione jumped up and got out of the bus. She saw privet drive and made her way to number four. It wasn't hard to find because Harry was standing outside, and a quite handsome Harry he was thought Hermione. She was intrigued and interested. He had no glasses and his eyes were no longer the stunning green they were an amazing coloured violet (contacts obviously). And he very muscular instead of small and bony. Her heart fluttered and she realized she had been staring at him for minutes. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. He seemed really surprised, "Hermione?" he managed to sputter out. "Yes dopey it's me!" she said. "You look amazing" Harry said still captivated by her beauty. "I can say the same about you" She said. "Shall we go?" she asked. "Alright" Harry replied. Harry pulled out his wand and hailed the night bus, "You seem surprised Hermione". "Yes I am I've never seen the night bus before" She replied plainly. They jumped on and paid the driver. Harry picked out a comfortable looking bed, and they both sat on it. "So what have you been up to Harry?" asked Hermione making conversation. Harry shifted uncomfortably for a minute then replied simply "staring out my window."  
  
They soon arrived at Hermione's house, an incredible Victorian style mansion. Harry was surprised by the fact that Hermione lived in a house of such immense size, then immediately felt guilty for being stupid. "Wow Hermione it's amazing" Harry said still dumbstruck. "Thank you Harry" she replied. A skinny man walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Welcome to the mansion Mr. Potter." 


End file.
